


Those that walk the sky...

by Xobit



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Tribute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mech transports a famous human and ponders on the frailty of their host spices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those that walk the sky...

Tiny.

Frail. 

Organic.

Breakable.

He looked down upon the creature, old in the terms of his species but barely a flicker complained to him.

Not so very different from them when you looked at what mattered the most. Curiosity had pulled them out of the mud and dust, had made them reach for all that was new, all the things they did not know or understand. Eventually it had spurred them on to reach for the stars. 

Not all of them… not all of them by far. 

Even now there were so many of them that feared all that was new, all that was different. Those among them that would kill his own kin, simply because they were not of the Homo sapiens species. It did not cause anger in his spark, e saw the parallel to his own kin there too…

They had also feared, fear had lead to control and that in turn had led to their fall. This species was so young though that there was no saying what their fear would lead to, or if it would be erased before it became the path to destruction. 

But some mong them did not fear, some among them welcomed the strangers in their midst. And some did not know about them but showed no fear of taking their kin another step into the unknown, the fantastic. 

This human was such a one. So old and frail now, but with a spirit, a soul, that shone as bright as any spark. A warm laughter, even if raspy with age. 

He did not know who was driving him, even as he chattered away to the solid hologram driver on the way to the honor ceremony. Did not know that the being he was inside of had lived longer than his entire race, that the beings planet was ten times the age of his own young world. 

And he did not know that the being held a great personal admiration for him. 

Someone who had done something ‘first’. 

Someone who had dared go where his breakable organic body was only a moment from destruction. Where one mistake would have meant the end. 

It did not matter to him that humans had their own version of the Well of Allsparks. All that mattered was the courage shown, the strength that hid in the fail body resting so lightly on his back seat. 

The distance was not great in their terms. A small jump to a planetary satellite, a simple thing that some could do just by transforming and kicking on their thrusters. 

But for this old man? He had had to settle into a seat in a machine build by others, a top tanks of fuel that might just as well have exploded around him as carried him outside the atmosphere of his world.

He had had to trust, to pray and use all the skills he had ever learned. 

His reward had been mere breems on the surface of the moon. Only a few hours in human terms. 

As he pulled to the curb he made his hologram turn and smile politely to the old man, feeling that he could not let him go without telling him something spark felt. 

“Mr. Armstrong, I have to say that it was an honor to drive you here. You are a true inspiration for all,” he was thanked and the hologram got out, opened the door and helped his passenger out. 

Thoughtfully making his hologram return to his front seat he ran though the available radio stations until he found something that seemed… appropriate. 

_… Yet a higher goal was calling, and we vowed we'd reach it soon._  
And we gave ourselves a decade to put fire on the moon.   
And Apollo told the world, we can do it if we try:   
And there was one small step, and a fire in the sky… 

The music blared from his speakers, harsh and unfamiliar but it seemed truly appropriate to the occasion, to his thoughts… 

It was indeed sad that the frail old man would never know that he would be remembered by someone who was likely to outlive the next thousand generations of humans. Someone that might outlive the entire human species. 

It would be a very long time before Neil Armstrong would be forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Failed attempt at a bunny from the LJ Transformers Bunny Farm, http://tf-bunny-farm.livejournal.com/421645.html , and I used this song http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Ryd_p20XEU in it


End file.
